


Yes and No

by xanithofdragons



Series: TanuNatsu kink fanfictions [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Resistance Play, Right?, Top Natsume, better to overtag than undertag, let me just load up on those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: “I want you to not stop even if I say stop."





	Yes and No

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! Heed them!
> 
> If you do this IRL, do better negotiating/communicating than Natsume and Tanuma in this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want you to not stop even if I say stop,” Tanuma said.

“Huh?” Natsume said. He had asked Tanuma to tell him if there was anything he wanted to do during sex, but Natsume hadn't been expecting that.

“I'll resist and say 'stop' or 'no', but I want you to keep going,” Tanuma explained further. He avoided Natsume's eyes. “Is that too weird?”

“No!” Natsume asserted right away. “I'm just worried. What if you really want me to stop?”

“I don't think I will,” Tanuma said so softly Natsume could barely hear it.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Natsume said. Tanuma dropped the idea, but Natsume felt bad. If it was something Tanuma wanted him to do, he wanted to provide. “I can be a little rougher than normal this time,” Natsume suggested as an alternative. Tanuma agreed, and they had sex with Natsume pushing harder than he normally would and Tanuma saying “yes” more than he normally would.

Natsume worried about it the following days, wondering whether he should have just gone along with it or whether it was right to say no. In worrying about it, though, Natsume ended up thinking about it more than he intended, and the more he thought about it the more he warmed to the idea.

He thought that it was probably weird that he was getting turned on by the idea of pushing past Tanuma's no's, but also that it was okay because Tanuma had said he wanted it. In truth, he had fantasized about doing some things to which he was pretty sure Tanuma would say no, so maybe it was all some natural progression. Still, it scared him, thinking he might go too far and then Tanuma would hate him.

So he had mixed feelings when he was sitting on the bed in Tanuma's bedroom on a night when his father was away and Tanuma brought it up again.

Natsume could see Tanuma swallow before he started to speak. “I was thinking about what I told you the other day. If I had some sort of signal that I really wanted you to stop, would you do it?”

“A signal? Like what?” Natsume asked.

“Well, I sort of looked at this magazine.” Tanuma paused, blushing, and pulled at a magazine that looked very adult in nature. “And there's this thing called a 'safe word.'” Tanuma opened it up to a marked page and handed it to Natsume. He felt his face heat just looking at it, but learned from glancing at the pages before him that a safe word was a word that could be said to stop SM play. He felt a cold sweat at the realization that what he was into was _SM_. He gave the magazine back to Tanuma.

“Okay, then what's the safe word you want to use?” Natsume asked.

“Well, some people use 'red' or the phrase 'safe word' itself...” Tanuma stopped himself. “I'll use 'red.'” He was using the word in English.

Natsume nodded. “So... I'll only stop if you use the word 'red.' I won't stop for 'no' or 'stop.'”

“So you'll do it?” Tanuma asked.

Natsume nodded again. Natsume still felt hesitant about the whole idea, but if Tanuma was willing to go so far as to get an adult magazine to appease his worries, Natsume felt like he had to do it. Besides, it wasn't like he disliked the idea himself. “Are you ready now?”

“Yeah,” Tanuma said, and with that, Natsume was shoving him down against the bed.

“Wait,” Tanuma said. Natsume hesitated, but continued, claiming his mouth in a biting kiss. “Oh,” Tanuma breathed out when Natsume pulled away. He pushed back at Natsume, as though trying to push him away, but Natsume could tell it wasn't his full strength. Tanuma started kicking with his legs, too. This would be hard. Natsume pushed down Tanuma's legs with his own. Tanuma was still wriggling, but much more ineffectively now. Natsume let go of his arms to try to pull Tanuma's shirt up.

Tanuma managed to turn himself over, almost throwing Natsume off. Natsume grabbed at him as he started to crawl away. Somehow, with much difficulty, Natsume managed to take his shirt all the way off. He decided to use it to tie Tanuma's arms to keep him from moving around so much.

Tanuma whined. “Please stop. Please.” The begging went straight to Natsume's dick. That was something he thought he should remember.

Natsume pulled Tanuma's hips up and reached around to his front to touch his crotch. He already found a rock-hard bulge there. “You do like this,” he said, forgetting his role for a moment.

“No, no.” Tanuma's words pulled him back. Natsume grabbed the erection hard, and Tanuma cried out. He undid Tanuma's pants and pulled them off with his underwear. Natsume still had all of his clothes on. It felt weird, but appropriate. Natsume undid his pants and pulled out his own erection to rub it against Tanuma's ass. It felt heady, to be doing whatever he wanted to Tanuma, knowing Tanuma couldn't stop him. (He could, if he wanted to, Natsume reminded himself.)

Natsume leaned over Tanuma to grab lube and a condom, wanting to drive into him as soon as possible. He caught a glance at Tanuma's face, seeing it completely flushed and wretched. Natsume had the urge to wreck him. He lubed up his fingers and started to prepare Tanuma. Faster than he'd normally let himself, he had a condom on and was pushing his cock into Tanuma.

“No, don't,” Tanuma said, but it sounded halfhearted now. Natsume licked his lips once he was all the way in. More than ever before, it felt like Tanuma belonged to him, was his and only his. He scratched at Tanuma's side while thinking about marking him. Tanuma shivered. Natsume held himself back. Instead he reached down to grab Tanuma's dick and gave a few strokes.

“Yes, no, no,” Tanuma cried out, as though he was forgetting what he was supposed to be saying. Natsume leaned his full body over him, wanting to fill Tanuma's senses with him and only him. He squeezed Tanuma's dick harder while putting more force into his thrusts. Tanuma was coming fast onto Natsume's hand.

Even after Tanuma was spent, Natsume was still hard inside of him. Experimentally he started his thrusting back up. He kept going until he heard what sounded like a sob from Tanuma. He leaned over to look at Tanuma's face. There were tears rolling down his face, and Natsume worried that he had gone too far.

“It hurts,” Tanuma said. It wasn't the safe word, but Natsume paused his actions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break the mood. “Takashi?” Natsume started his thrusts back up, deciding to finish off as fast as he could so this could be over and he could check in with Tanuma. Luckily, his body had found the sight of Tanuma crying in apparent pain absolutely delightful, and Natsume was soon coming with the image fresh in his mind.

Finished, he pulled out of Tanuma and untied him Tanuma was breathing heavily. 

Natsume had so many questions he didn't know where to start. “Are you hurt?”

“It was painful... but it was intense and I liked it, if that makes sense?” Tanuma replied.

“You're sure you're not hurt?”

“I'll be sore, but it's fine,” Tanuma insisted. He started to stretch out, and Natsume got up to throw away his condom.

Natsume hesitated on his next question. “Do you need anything?” he asked, instead of what he really wanted to ask.

“I am a little thirsty.” Natsume quickly cleaned himself up and made up tea for them, to protests from Tanuma on account of him being the host.

After they had both finished their tea, Natsume got down to the important question. “How was it? Was it good?”

Tanuma gave him a slow smile. “It was great. You were great.” Tanuma looked down at his hands in his lap.“When you kept going even when I said stop, it felt like, it felt like you wanted me so bad you couldn't stop.”

Natsume smiled and took Tanuma's face in his hands. Now he understood. Really understood. He kissed Tanuma, gently this time. “I always want you,” he said. “So much that I'm scared.”

“I know. I know but I don't always believe it.”

The two of them kissed and cuddled well into the night.


End file.
